Heimerdinger/History
Previous Lore "Science is on the march. Look out!" - It is unusual to see yordles outside of Bandle City, but the lure of science was something Heimerdinger could not resist. By the time he'd completed his third doctorate, he had already become the greatest of all yordle scientists and there was little his home could still offer him. The great academies of Piltover far to the north called to him, daring him to make his mark in the City of Progress. Knowing he would never thrive away from his own kind, Heimerdinger gathered like-minded yordles to join him in his quest, thus forming the backbone of the now famous Yordle Academy of Science & Progress. Since then, he has become one of the most respected minds of the modern age and his academy is one of the leading institutions in all of Valoran. Heimerdinger has pioneered many new scientific achievements, delving deeper and deeper into the field of techmaturgy, including the development of the now ubiquitous star-rods that light many of the streets of the city-states. However, there is something strange about the Revered Inventor. In his quest to expand knowledge, he underwent an experiment of his own design to allow him to use a greater portion of his brain simultaneously. It most certainly worked, but at an unusual cost - Heimerdinger's brain increased in size. His head changed along with it and now the great scientist looks like a yordle with a giant brain-shaped head. Heimerdinger has turned his attentions to the current state of war on Valoran, however, and works to rectify what he considers is an unacceptable situation. Heimerdinger believes that science is the key to saving the world. Much more, he has rolled up his sleeves and is out to prove this as a member of the League of Legends - most definitely as the League's smartest champion! Previous Abilities Techmaturgical Repair Bots old.png|1st Techmaturgical Repair Bots (I) H-28G Evolution Turret old.png|1st H-28G Evolution Turret (Q) Hextech Micro-Rockets old.png|1st Hextech Micro-Rockets (W) CH-1 Concussion Grenade.png|CH-1 Concussion Grenade (1st E) UPGRADE!!! old.png|1st UPGRADE!!! ® health regeneration, persisting for 5 seconds after they move out of range or his death. |range = 1000 |targeting = Techmaturgical Repair Bots is an aura. }} Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * Previous Splash Art North America= Heimerdinger OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Heimerdinger Heimerdinger AlienInvaderSkin old.jpg|1st Alien Invader Heimerdinger Heimerdinger AlienInvaderSkin old2.jpg|2nd Alien Invader Heimerdinger Heimerdinger BlastZoneSkin old.jpg|1st Blast Zone Heimerdinger Heimerdinger PiltoverCustomsSkin old.jpg|1st Piltover Customs Heimerdinger |-|China= Heimerdinger AlienInvaderSkin Ch.jpg|Alien Invader Heimerdinger Heimerdinger BlastZoneSkin Ch.jpg|Blast Zone Heimerdinger Patch History ** Beam base damage reduced to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 488 from 476. ** Health growth increased to 87 from 75. ;V7.16 * ** Beam attack no longer breaks for the rest of its duration if its target walks out of range during the beam attack's wind-up. ;V7.15 * ** Now correctly do reduced damage after the first hit to . * ** Sweeping a ward no longer plays the sound effects to it when he is in the game. * ** No longer has the old AP ratio of 60% for the second and third bounces. ;V7.12 * General ** Must now actually fire a basic attack to command turrets to focus a target. Issuing an attack command and immediately cancelling it no longer triggers the redirect. * ** Now properly charges nearby turret beam attacks even if it kills an enemy. ;V7.11 * ** Turrets killed increasing the minion killed stat. '' still increases the creep score. ;V7.10 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 7 from . ** Health regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** Renamed to Hextech Affinity from Techmaturgical Repair Bots. ** Grants 20% bonus movement speed while near allied turrets (his and the map's) (300 range). ** Heimerdinger grants nearby allied champions and his health regeneration, persisting for 5 seconds after they move out of range or his death (1000 range). * ** Amount of turrets held increased to 3 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to 20 seconds at all ranks from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Beam attack base damage reduced to from . ** Turrets no longer prioritize nearby enemy champions or champions that attack them. ** Turrets no longer briefly remain active after Heimerdinger leaves the area. ** Beam attack generation rate per second reduced to from . *** Beam attack charge time increased to 90 seconds from 16. ** Turrets no longer gain % beam charge for each of their basic attacks. ** Turrets no longer spawn with 70% beam charge. ** The charge bar is now white instead of dark blue. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 11 at all ranks. ** Each rocket that hits a champion grants 20% beam charge to all turrets within 1000 range of the damage, up to a maximum of 100% if all five rockets hit. * ** Cooldown changed to 12 seconds at all ranks from . ** Grenade hitbox increased to 250 from 210. Stun hitbox is still 135. ** If the grenade hits a champion, all turrets within 1000 range of the damage gain 100% beam charge. ** Heimerdinger can now lob the grenade onto himself. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V6.24 * ** Rockets beyond the first now deal reduced damage to the Poro King (he's now treated as a monster, rather than a minion). ;V6.1 * ** Fixed a bug where Heimerdinger's grenade was granting too much vision for the duration. ;V4.20 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 11 per 5 seconds from 0. ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . * ** No longer affects Heimerdinger. ;V4.17 * ** Can be primed while disabled. ;V4.11 * ** New particle for Heimerdinger when marking an opponent for turret targeting. ** New particles for enemies being targeted and being attacked by turrets. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 14 from 10. * ** Laser beam recharge time increased to 16 seconds. ** Turret base damage reduced to from ** Turret AP ratio increased to % AP}}. ** Laser beam base damage reduced to from . ** Laser beam AP ratio increased to from . * ** Basic attack AP ratio reduced to from . ** Laser beam base damage reduced to from . ** Laser beam AP ratio reduced to . ** Laser beam no longer recharges twice as fast. ** No longer spawns with a fully-charged laser. ** On-hit laser beam charge generation increased to 20%. ;V4.4 * General ** Visual update - new models and textures for all skins. ** New voice-over. ** New ability icons. ** New lore. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 335. * ** Turret health has a % AP}} ratio. ** Turret basic attacks generate % laser beam charge. ** Laser beam recharge time is no longer affected by cooldown reduction. ;V3.13 rework * ** No longer benefits allied structures. * ** Turret types, respective on-hit effects, bonus stats, ammo charges. ** Heimerdinger constructs a turret at the target location equipped with a cannon that shoots nearby foes and a laser beam that tears through all enemies in a line. * ** Random targeting, random acquisition. ** Heimerdinger unleashes a barrage of rockets that converge on the target location and fan out past it, damaging the first enemies they hit. * ** Renamed from . ** Blind. ** Heimerdinger hurls a grenade that explodes at the target location, damaging and slowing enemies caught in the blast. Enemies hit directly are also stunned. * ** healing, extra projectiles, bonus range. ** Heimerdinger switches to an empowered selection of his abilities. UPGRADE!!! goes on cooldown after casting one of the following: *** : Heimerdinger places an apex turret that has more health, shoots faster, gains an on-hit slow, and deals splash damage on its basic attacks. *** : Heimerdinger launches 4 rocket waves in quick succession. *** : Heimerdinger hurls a modified grenade that bounces 3 times, damaging and disabling enemies at each impact zone. ;V3.12 * ** Extremely high cooldown under certain conditions. ;V3.01 * ** Now displays timer for next turret stock. ** Turrets will attempt to prioritize enemies hit by Heimerdinger's basic attacks or by . * ** Cast time. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Fixed a bug where they would survive when Heimerdinger died if they were being teleported to. ;V1.0.0.133 * ** Fixed a bug where turrets became invincible while Heimerdinger was dead if targeted by . ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Heimerdinger will now place Frost Turrets if he places a turret while is active. ** Fixed a bug where turrets could be moved by , , and . ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Fixed a bug where his turrets would not assist him if damage from an enemy champion was absorbed by shields. ;V1.0.0.109 * ** Providing less health regen than stated. * ** Turret AI improved to prioritize enemy champions attacking Heimerdinger. ** Turrets now use a stock system. *** Stock cooldown: 25 seconds. ** Turret placement has a 1 second internal cooldown. ** Green turrets moved to Rank 2 from Rank 3. ** Double turret placement moved to Rank 3 from Rank 2. ** Rank 4 bonus health increased to 125 from 100. ** Health gain reduced to (+ 15 per level) from 21. ** Turret magic resistance increased to 80 from 60. ** Tooltip updated ('towers' replaced by 'turrets'). * ** fires 5 rockets for the duration. ** gains 250 bonus range for the duration. ** Affected not applying on-hit resistance reductions or area-of-effect damage. ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Tooltip updated to display correct slow value ( % instead of %). ;V1.0.0.99 * ** Maximum turrets changed to from . ** At Rank 4 newly-placed turrets gain 100 bonus health. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** No longer damages structures. ;V1.0.0.98 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Turrets no longer gain bonus attack damage based how many hits they have landed. ;V1.0.0.97 * ** Turrets dealing 100% damage to structures at ranks 2 and 3. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Range reduced to 925 from 1000. ;V1.0.0.96 * ** Tooltip updated to indicate that turrets deal magic damage. * ** Damage to structures reduced to 50% from 100%. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.94(b) * ** Damage to structures reduced to 50% from 100%. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.94 * ** Fixed a bug where turrets were targeting incorrectly. ;V1.0.0.81 * ** Turret experience gain and upgrades. ** Green turrets spawn at Ranks 3 and 4. *** Basic attacks reduce armor and magic resistance on-hit. ** Red turrets spawn at Rank 5. *** Basic attacks deal on-hit, area-of-effect damage. ** Turret base damage increased to from . ** Turrets gain 50% bonus attack speed for the first 6 seconds after being placed. ** Maximum turrets reduced to from . ** New basic attack particles for both green and red turrets. * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 20. ** Rockets increased to 3 at all ranks from . ** Rockets can target minions. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** bonus stats and upgrades. ** Active heals all placed turrets for 100% their maximum health. For the next 10 seconds affected turret basic attacks apply a % slow on-hit. ** Mana cost reduced to 90 from 100. ** Cooldown: seconds ;V1.0.0.72 * General ** Fixed tooltips. * ** Fixed a bug that allowed him to place more turrets than the maximum. * ** Range reduced to 1000 from 1200. ;V1.0.0.70 * ** Fixed a bug that caused them to deal instant damage. ;V1.0.0.63 * Stats ** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. ** Health per level increased to 75 from 70. ** Damage per level increased to 3 from . * ** Gold award reduced to 12 from 15. ** Turret range increased to 575 from 550. * ** Rocket targeting and acquisition changed to one rocket at up to random visible enemy champions from completely random at all times. ** Cooldown reduced to 20 seconds from 23. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Particle showing through fog of war. ** Projectile speed increased to 750 from 650. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 125. ;V1.0.0.32 * ** Blind duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Turret magic resistance reduced to 100 from 120. ** Magic resistance will reduce damage dealt to turrets. ** Turrets detonate upon Heimerdinger's death. ;V0.9.25.34 * (Innate) ** Heimerdinger gives nearby allied turrets and champions health regen per 5. * (Q) ** Heimerdinger lays down a machine gun turret. This turret gains experience from attacking units, and can be upgraded. * (W) ** Heimerdinger fires a number of champion seeking missiles that randomly target champions within range. * (E) ** Heimerdinger lobs a grenade at a location, dealing damage to enemy units and structures, as well as stunning anyone directly hit and blinding nearby units. * (Ultimate) ** Passive: cooldown reduction. ** Active: Target an Evolution Turret to heal it, double its attack speed for 10 seconds, add 200 health, 10 damage, 10 armor, and upgrade it to: *** Level 2: Ur'Anium Rounds - Basic attacks reduce armor & magic resist by 1. *** Level 3: Explosive Cartridges - Basic attacks deal AoE damage. }} Category:Heimerdinger Category:Champion history